Nate Griffin
Nathaniel Griffin is a primary character, and self-proclaimed protagonist of Duh Chat. Initially a jokester in seek of fun and "leedles", he later learned to take a more sensitive approach to things, and even warmed up to a few of his peeps, coming to see Luis as his comrade. He eventually began to prioritize drama over friendship, and became very unreliable and treacherous. This culminated with his ultimate plan to take over Duh Chat and cause a "Nate Revolution". Though he came close to victory numerous times, he was eventually stopped and perma-banned from the chat indefinitely. Background Nate was born on the island of St. Kitts, and grew up there until the age of six, when he moved to the U.S. At the age of eight, he was hit by a Domino's truck, and the case that followed got him his very own Nintendo Wii. He has a younger brother, and an older sister, and a very large family, whom he often visits in different states. Appearance ''' Nate is a black man of average height, and a slim build. Known for his average negro appearance, and his very short hair. His looks are seen as "hot" by some, though girls tend to notice his sharp jawline. Some people like Bryan even make gay jokes, suggesting he's good looking. Though he has a pretty pronounced nose. He's often seen wearing a dark blue jean-jacket, and plain shirts underneath. He rarely wears short-sleeved shirts at school. As of Book 4, he's begun wearing a light blue NBC jacket, which many suspect he stole. '''Personality Nate's personality is an enigma. Acting like a complete, illiterate idiot around most of the chat, and at school, he's the source of many lewd and rude jokes, often poking fun at current events and situations. With a lack of seriousness, everything seems like a joke to him, and brightening things up seems to be his priority. He even respects secrets and puts his friends above him. But at home and around trusted friends, he shows a different side. Still a fun jokester who livens things up, he tends to show a bit more seriousness, and some issues are even bound to anger him. He's even untrustworthy at times, as he tends to put his own agenda above what others tell him. He has a very closed-minded and fixed view of the world, thinking it's much simpler than people make it out to be, being very critical of things he doesn't understand or hasn't gone through, this often leads to complications between him and other members. But at the end of the day, Nate is still a carefree idiot, and endless source of jokes, who just so happens to get triggered by certain things. Backstory Nate attended Mechanicstown during his elementary school years. He has memories of Neville and Damin from those years, being chased by the former, and seeing the latter threaten students with scissors. He also met Kanan during those years, and became his best friend. Throughout Middle school, Nate remained a social and outgoing kid at Twin Towers Middle School. Making friends and enemies as he went by, developing the carefree personality that is seen today. Aside from being in orchestra, he was a part of the largest Minecraft group throughout 7th and 8th, and often got into his own adventures down at the library. Book 0: Prototype As his first year of High School began, Nate found himself stuck at a lunch table with Jordan, Marrero, Freddy, Rachael, and the infamous Fox. Nate is warned by Kelvin Nuñez about Fox's bad reputation throughout the years, but Nate pushes it aside. His table begins to argue regarding anime, as opinions varied. Marrero suggests to Nate that he should start bringing friends over to his house, which he considers. Less than a month into the school year, drama begins, as Huey, Marrero and Fox cause an all-out war regarding who gets removed from their table. In the end, Huey forfeits and instead goes over to Keyla Nuñes' table, whom Fox tries to get with. Following his hilarious rejection, war breaks out between Nate and Huey's table. Following his defeat by Keyla, Fox begins to harass people in their table, including physically pushing Nate down a hall. Meanwhile, Rachael and a mysterious white dude begin to grow close in Nate's table, making him wonder who the dude really is. The dude eventually lights a milk carton on fire, and gets kicked out of lunch, never to be seen again. Following this drama, Nate takes Marrero's consideration into action, and hosts the first ever Nate Raid, alongside Marrero himself and their friend, Luis. Book I: Beginnings Duh Beginnings ''' Nate is thrilled to find out that he's in the same lunch period as Luis and Logan, however he's not so fond of his classes with Bryan. Following the creation of Neville's new chat, Nate is added to test some features. Nate stays on the chat, and even coins its name, "Duh Chat". After the chat members and features are settled down and ready to go, Nate stays for the laughs, commenting on the whole Rachael/Joey ship. Following their confirmation, he writes blessings for them. Though he expects nothing but the worst. Nate is named one of the 5 "Kage" alongside Luis, Bryan, Rachael and Neville. '''Jaychael Nate played a minimal role in this arc, simply watching the couple fall apart from a distance. Shortly after its end, however, he had a short talk with Luis regarding his own love interest. Shipping Limbo Nate comes to notice the recent rumors going around between Justina and Fox, and despite the former's denial, Nate believes there may be a fling going on. Believing they'd be a good couple. Nate is unwillingly pulled into the fray by Fox, who drags him into the boy's bathroom and tells him that nobody deserves Justina but him. Seeing the conflict between Fox, Marrero, and Justina, Nate realizes that she wants nothing to do with them, and changes his thoughts. Following Justina's departure from Middletown and the sudden halt to their drama, Nate shifts his focus onto Luis, who he suspects is miserable due to Ally. He and Luis have a pretty heated argument regarding long distance relationships, with Nate believing they're a complete waste of time. After joining forces with Bryan, the duo attempts to talk Luis out of trying to get Ally, when the girl unexpectedly gets involved in the argument. Following a tie, Alluisu is seemingly confirmed to the disdain of Nate Shortcomings Alluisu is revealed to have been a miserable failure, ending within a week. Nate finds it hilarious and cracks countless jokes, including the infamous "Ally is a shemale". Following all this, the chat begins to turn on Neville and his dictator-like ways. This is only made worse by the un-wanted addition of Skyler McVean, a troublemaker. Neville then (for some reason) adds a Question of The Day, that must be answered. Nate joins forces with a still-upset Luis, and the two delete several of the QoTD answers, hoping to cleanse the chat. Unfortunately, Nate gets caught and banned, being demoted to "peasant" and losing his Kage status to Joey. He later attends the purge, deeming it a failure. Devil's Dream Surprised by the sudden relationship between Neville and Rachael, Nate decides to watch from a distance and poke fun at it. Neville suddenly drops by one day at Nate's house, and the two play GTA V for a while. Nate hosts a Nate Raid, which Luis attends. Towards the end of the raid, Luis is suddenly disheartened and brought to an emotionless state, Nate, Bryan and Neville later find out in a late-night chat that the reason behind it was Ally revealing her feelings for him were dead. The trio suggest people for him to date, such as Gabby and Justina. 31 Days of Cold: Winter Arrives Following the first snow day of the year. Category:Characters Category:Primary Characters